Damn Spider
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: Mamori is afraid of spiders. And Hiruma is there to see her frenzy. HiruMamo


F—king Spider

Damn Spider

By. Jillian Leonhart

Disclaimer: I don't own and don't want to own Eyeshield 21. 'Cause if I own it. There will be lots a HiruMamo in the manga and the Amefuto will be left behind and Eyeshield 21 will become a shoujo manga with HiruMamo as the main pairing. You don't want that to happening ne? Neither I am.

"Cut your Damn slack off you Damn lazyass!! Run 50 more laps!! Ya—Ha--!!" BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM CKREK!

"Tch", Youichi Hiruma grunted as he walked back to the clubhouse of the Deimon Devil Bats, to pick up his Flame Thrower ammo and some more fire arms.

BRAK!

He kicked the door open with his feet like he always did. The manager of of the Deimon Devil Bats, Mamori Anezaki, who's multitasking (watch the last match video, writes analysis of the play, eating creampuffs), didn't even flinched at the sudden grand entrance of the commanders from hell. Hiruma, being himself, not letting even a chance to annoy his… ahem, their Damn manager.

"Pigging out eh, Creampuffs Monster??" he brawled. Smirking his demonic smile.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, glared at him, before returned to her previous multitasking.

"You better cut your Damn creampuffs doze or you're going to get damn fat. You piggy." He chuckled then walked off to his locker, where he kept some of his fire arms. Mamori glares at his back and threw a creampuff at him, which was bouncing at the back of his spiky-blonde hair. He turned his head 180° and looked at her angry face.

"Oi, oi, Damn Manager… It's impolite to throw a damn creampuff at someone's head, ne? Disciplinary Committee?" he sneered. Mamori humph-ed and turned her back on him. That's when he saw it. That eight-legged creature. Nesting itself at the back of Mamori's white shirt.

"Oi, Damn Manager! There's a damn spider on your back." He said. Then he swears he can saw her body tensed a bit. 'H… How did he knows that I'm afraid of spiders?? –Nah… It must be one of his nasty tricks.' She thought.

"Like I can trust a devil's mouth."

"Tch, whatever, Damn Manager…" Then, he continued his walk to his locker. At the other hand, Mamori was concentrating herself, on feeling if there's a slight movement from the fabric of her shirt. And to her horror, she felt it. The feel of something eight legged, with the size of a men's palm, crawling from her back, towards her left shoulder. She gasped. The gasp made the quarterback to stop from his track to his locker, turned around, and watch the spider crawled slowly from Mamori's back, with devilish grin and his phone camera at ready. Ready to catch the 'blackmail-worth' expression on her face when she decided to glance over her shoulder.

And she did. She glanced over her shoulder, only to come face to face with the creature of her nightmare. The eight legged from hell, spider. With the size of a men's palm. She screamed. Hiruma cackled like mad while taking picture of her red face, wide eyed, panic face.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" everyone in radius 5 km could hear the manager's scream. When Mr. Spider decided to crawl towards the collar of her shirt, she screamed louder and jumped from the sofa where she had sat before, and started running around the club house, still screaming. Tears of panic began to forming in her wide-opened eyes. "KE KE KE KE KE!!!" Hiruma cackled like mad like he usually did, while taking a video of a crazed Mamori.

In her panicked march around the club house, she spotted Hiruma standing near the locker room, and rushed to him. And for the sake of the fic, Hiruma was not in his guard 'because all the chuckling he did, causing Mamori to successfully tackle him to the ground. She tried to cover her face from Mr. Spider, who's still clung on to her shirt despite all the running Mamori had done, by burying her face as deep as she could on Hiruma's jersey. Still screaming, mind you.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!!!!!" she said repeatedly, muffled by the quarterback's jersey.

"Oi, Damn Manager!! Get a damn hold of your self!!! It's just a damn spider!" he spat. Trying to move her from atop of him. But she kept burying her face deeper in his chest.

"Kyaaaa!!! It's slipping under my collar!!! Take it Hiruma!!! Take it! Take it! Take it!"

"Alright! Alright! Damn Manager! Just, get off of me first! And calm down!" he shouted at her. She looked up and faces him. Her face was red, her eyes were wet, and her lips quivering from fright. Seeing the serious look on Hiruma's face, she tried to calm herself down, and got up.

"Now, hold still." Said Hiruma in his rare serious tone. Mamori shut her eyes tightly while Hiruma's strong hands kept her from running around in panic. He began flipping her shirt collar found Mr. Spider, and smirked. But Mr. Spider didn't like the thought of him, being crushed to a greeny pulp by a devilish quarterback. So Mr. Spider dodges the quarterback's long fingers and slipped under Mamori's shirt.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Mamori screamed louder than Kurita when they were looking for Komusubi, as Mr. Spider's eight leg made contact with the skin of her chest. "Hiruma!!! It gets inside!! Take it off!!" she screamed while trying to throw her shirt as far as she could, while running around the club house, screaming, once again. The devil, getting annoyed by her screaming and running, swiftly grab her waist from behind and pulled her back against his chest. "Stay Damn still!" he commanded, then using his other hand to slip under her shirt, to take Mr. Spider from his hiding spot. A tiny iny bitchy little blush crept from the Amefuto captain when his long fingers brushed against her coughbreastcough.

And that's when the door to the club house chooses to opened. By Monta. The Angel and The Devil startled, and a staring competition was started between Monta vs. HiruMamo. Monta was slowly registering the sight lied before him. The devilish quarterback, Youichi Hiruma, one hand was around Mamori's waist, pulling her against his chest, the other was under her SHIRT!!!! "MUKYAAAAA!!!!" he screamed before he fainted of massive nosebleeds.

Mamori, who's finally gained her sense back from the 'panic mode' she just in, started to process the state of she and Hiruma was in. Then realization kick her like she'd had been kicked by Musashi in the rear, that Hiruma's long finger was brushing her coughbreastcough. That Hiruma's strong hand were around her waist and under her shirt!!! She gasped and made an attempt to release herself from the devil's clutch. But the hand around her waist hold her firmer as the captain said, " I said hold Damn still! Damn Manager! I almost got the Damn spider!" His warm breath was tickling her ear. Causing her to shivered and bit back a moan, 'Damn hormone!' she thought. Her face was as red as The Devil Bats jersey right now.

"Got the damn shit… "He said. Pulling his hand from under her shirt, and threw Mr. Spider on the floor. Since he's running out of ammo, he merely crushed Mr. Spider with his feet. Poor Mr. Spider… Mamori pulled herself away from him as soon as he let her go. Then she turned to face the quarterback who was grinning at her tomato-red face.

"Th… Thank you Hiruma…" she stuttered, looking down. Not dare to look him in the eyes.

"Whatever Damn Manager." He then walked away to his locker. But stopped a few step, "I Damn thank you too, Damn Manager. A video of screaming-while-running-around-the-clubhouse member of the disciplinary committee is a nice blackmail." He cackled then disappears to the locker room.

"Hiruma!!!!!" Mamori shouted angrily at his retreating form, before getting inside the locker room as well.

THE END

**Omake **

"Monta?" as the team walked to the clubhouse after their 50th lap, Sena was the first to saw a bleeding-Monta in front of the door to the clubhouse. He approached the monkey-like catcher and kneeled beside him.

"Hey! Everyone! Monta has nosebleed again!!!"

Everyone then gathered around Monta. "Why does he have nosebleed when he's not in an onsen?? I wonder what he saw inside the clubhouse… "Sena said. Suzuna's antenna stands as she smiled suggestively, "I wonder where You-nii and Mamo-nee are… "

A/N : Ehehehehe… Sorry for the bad grammar. I'm an Indonesian. English is not my first language. So, what do you think?? I got the idea when a stupid Damn spider decided that my face is a perfect camping site while I asleep. Ugh!!! I hate SPIDERS!!!! Anyway, I'm not good at the ending part. Didn't know how to end a story. I hope it's not as bad as I though. Review please. And be gentle!!! I'm new and can't stand flame!!! You can correct me when I got wrong though. So, LONG LIFE HIRUMAMO!!!!!


End file.
